


Presents and Past

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Jason Dixon x You Multichapter [8]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Jason is a sweetheart after your first big fight and all seems perfect until someone from Jason's past appears...





	Presents and Past

The next few days Jason treated you like a princess. Additionally to his normal sweetness and caring behaviour he kind of felt obliged to fulfil your every wish; like he had a guilty conscience.

A week after the incident at your parent’s house you came down to your kitchen and spotted a rich breakfast on the table. Jason was standing at the stove.

“Oh my God, Jason”, you said surprised. “You made all this?”

“Yeah, sure. Why are you that surprised?” He laughed and flipped over a pancake like a pro.

“I am living on my own so I know how to prepare breakfast”, he said and turned away from the stove looking at you.

“No, I am not surprised that you can prepare breakfast; but did you made all this for me”, you asked and stepped closer.

“For you and for me of course.” He kissed you softly and pulled you closer.

“You remember that I told you you don’t have to apologise for nothing. Yes, we had a fight, we made up again and everything is fine. It was enough presents and favours, I think.”

You put your hands on his cheeks and looked him deeply in the eyes.

“I know”, he smiled and kissed your forehead. “I was just hungry.”

You cast a doubtful glance at him.

“Ok”, you said finally. “So let’s eat.”

Before you could sit down you heard the doorbell ringing.

“I go and you take care of your burning pancake”, you said laughing.

He turned around immediately back to the stove.

You opened the door and saw a tall, dark-haired woman standing there wearing large shades.

“Oh”, she gasped surprised as she spotted you. “Does Jason Dixon still live here?” She took off her sunglasses and tried to look past you into the living room.

“Yes, he lives here”, you said. “Can I help you?”

“I would like to talk to Jason if he is available”, she said.

You felt Jason standing behind you suddenly.

“What are you doing here”, he asked in a low voice.

“Oh, no ‘Hello’ in the first place”, she asked smiling nervously.

“Hello”, he said gloomily.

“I was in town and thought it would be just reasonable to visit you and see how you’ve been doing”, she continued.

You were quite sure that this woman had to be Sarah and you instantly became really uncomfortable standing between Jason and her. The fact that she was really tall and was looking at Jason over your head wasn’t helping matters. You tried to sneak away unobtrusively but felt Jason’s hand on your hip confounding your escape plan.

Maybe he needed you as a kind of shield, so you stayed.

“Oh, yeah, thank you I am fine as you see”, he answered and his grip on you tightened a bit.

“Listen, I didn’t want to intrude here”, she said and looked at you for a moment. “But I really would like to talk to you.”

Jason breathed in deeply and from his body language you could tell that he was really agitated at this moment.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea, Sarah”, he finally said.

You really felt awkward since you had the feeling Jason only reacted this way because you were present.

“Ok, I think I will leave you now, so you can talk”, you said and just wanted to strike out.

“No, I am sorry I didn’t want to disturb you”, Sarah said lifting her hand.

“Ok”, Jason said. “We can meet at the diner for a coffee in the afternoon. 3 PM? Would that suit you?”

“Yes that’s fine”, she answered and smiled relieved. “So I see you later.”

She put her shades back on and left Jason’s porch entering her car.

Jason closed the door and turned away from you.

“Oh, man”, he said and scratched the back of his head.

“Are you ok”, you asked and placed your hand on his back.

“Yeah, I’m fine”, he said turning to you again. “What do you think?” He crossed his arms.

“I don’t know”, you raised your eyebrows. “She’s nice?” You didn’t exactly know what he wanted to hear.

“I mean, what you think about me meeting Sarah for a coffee”, he lowered his head looking up at you expectantly.

“I’m fine with it, if that’s what you mean”, you smiled a bit confused.

“I don’t really know what she wants to talk about, but I don’t feel comfortable about it actually”, he rubbed his eyes. “Let’s just eat now. I have to go to work soon.”

You sat down at the breakfast table and ate without talking much. You saw that he was troubled and probably didn’t want to think much about what just happened, so you remained silent.

He drove you to the book store before going to his working place. You leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. You let your hand rest on the side of his neck as he turned to you and looked you in the eyes.

“I’ll see you tonight, baby”, you said kissing his lips lightly.

“Yes, see you tonight”, he said in a low tone, his eyes closed and his forehead against yours. “Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need luck”, you stroked his cheek. “She probably really just wants to know how you’ve been and stuff.”

“And you really don’t mind”, he asked, opening his eyes.

Even if you minded, his puppy eyes would make you forget all your doubts and fears.

“I really don’t mind. Talk to her and believe me everything will be fine”, you replied and kissed him again.

“I love you”, he said.

“And you know how much I love you, right”, you whispered against his lips.

He nodded and you reluctantly turned away from him getting out of his car.

As he drove away you felt a tinge in your chest. You were not exactly worried but the way he reacted to Sarah’s appearance and his troubled behaviour made you feel sad and gloomy.

You turned around and entered the book store.

It was almost five o’clock when you started to pack your things and get ready for going home. Of course you where thinking about Jason and Sarah talking to each other all day but you tried really hard to distract you from thinking too much about it.

As you now heard the little bell above the entrance door ringing you instantly felt vexed by the thought of serving another customer just before you could leave.

When you turned around your mouth dropped open at the sight of Sarah entering and looking through the shelves.

“Hello (y/n)”, she said smiling lightly as she spotted you coming towards her.

“Hello”, you said and it sounded more like a questions than like a response.

“I know that you are probably not really keen on talking to me”, she lowered her gaze. “But I need to tell you about my conversation with Jason.”

You just stared at her disbelievingly.

“Since I know him a bit I could imagine that he maybe won’t tell you much about what he told me earlier. He never liked to talk about his feelings”, she went on, looking you in the eyes again.

This remark really cheered you up in a way. She didn’t know about your conversations with Jason, about how openly he talked to you, about how affectionate and caring he always was towards you, about him tenderly expressing his feelings after making love to you.

“I don’t know if this is…”, you said but you couldn’t finish your sentence.

“Please, just let me speak”, she said and raised her hand. “I wanted to talk to Jason because I think I didn’t treat him quite right after what happened back then. I wanted to apologize to him and let him know that I was partially at fault too. But never mind. What I actually wanted to tell you is that he adores you.” She raised her eyebrows and smiled at you.

“He said that for you he would do anything and I could see that he changed and that being with you is the best thing that could happen to him. I know now that it wasn’t good for both of us to stay together and I am relieved to see him happy.”

You stared at her flabbergasted and couldn’t believe what was happening here.

“I think I will always love him in a way and all I want is to know that he’s well and loved.”

“I, ummm”, you stammered. “I think I got you.” You smiled back at her gently.

“You can believe me that it is me who’s the lucky one. He’s precious and yes, I love him very much.” It was really weird telling this woman about your feelings towards Jason but you knew she needed to know and hear this from you.

“Good”, she said and you noticed her eyes going a bit sore. “Then I think I can leave now.”

“Thank you”, you said.

She smiled sadly and turned around leaving the book store.

Though this encounter was obviously odd and weird you felt relieved and happy. You wanted nothing more than to get home to Jason.

When you arrived at your place Jason wasn’t there yet. You took your clothes off and went to take a shower. While the warm water was falling on your body you relaxed and thought about what Sarah told you.

What a remarkable woman, you thought.

You were sure about Jason’s feelings towards you, but hearing it confirmed by a stranger, what is more from his ex-girlfriend, let your heart overflow with feelings.

You finished your shower and stepped out of the cabin drying your hair with a towel.

You took on your big sleeping shirt and left the bathroom. When you went downstairs to the living room again you spotted Jason sitting on your couch leaning his head against the headrest.

When he heard you coming he turned his head around and watched you coming closer, smiling softly.

“Hey, hunni”, he said.

“Hey,” you replied.

He looked worn out and was still wearing his uniform.

“Everything ok”, you asked carefully.

“Yes”, he answered. “Get over here.” He laid his arm on the headrest holding out for your hand.

You took his hand and he guided you around the couch so you were standing right in front of him. He leaned forwards and kissed your hand placing it on his cheek.

He closed his eyes and remained silent.

You came closer and sat down on his lap pushing his upper body softly back against the rest.

You leaned in closer and placed soft kisses on his lips while he stroked your bare thighs tenderly.

“So”, you asked finally. “How was your conversation with Sarah?”

He breathed in deeply and smiled a bit.

“It was really good, actually”, he answered and you could see that he was relieved. “We talked about everything what happened and she said she regretted she didn’t support me more after the incident. Can you believe it? She even apologized.”

He raised his eyebrows unbelievingly.

“She wanted to know about you, too”, he went on. “I think she liked what I told her about you.”

“Well, I know”, you said reluctantly. “She visited me in the book store.”

“What”, he asked baffled.

“Yes, she came in and told me what you said. Not everything what you where talking about, but what you said about me and us being together.”

You stroked his cheekbones and his eyes became soft.

You started kissing his cheeks softly, stroking his neck and shoulders.

“Thank you for what you said. This really made me happy”, you said and looked him in the eyes.  
He smiled.

“All the time while I was talking to her I felt totally miserable”, he went on while you kept on caressing his cheekbones and neck.

“Why”, you mumbled.

“I had to think about you all the time. In a way it felt like cheating on you. I know this sounds stupid”, his hands traced your thighs up to your hips, slipping under your t-shirt.

“I truly didn’t mind, Jason”, you sighed against his neck, slightly out of breath because his hands on your hips already made your heartbeat fast.

He turned his head a bit and you felt his lips at your ear.

“You are marvellous, sweetheart”, he said in a low voice, his warm breath hitting your ear.

His hands and lower arms were completely hidden under your shirt by now as he stroked your back up and down, tracing your spine with his fingertips.

You lifted your head and straightened yourself on top of him, letting him caress your neck now.

“I had the most tender and fluffy feelings towards you tonight, officer Dixon”, you said smirking and enjoyed his lips and tongue on your throat. “But in the twinkling of an eye you managed to give me really naughty thoughts…again!” You let your fingers go through his hair, pulling his head closer to you.

“Oh, good”, he mumbled against your throat.

You pressed your lower body instinctively firmer against him.

“Would you do something for me tonight, baby”, he asked hoarsely letting his lips wander to your mouth.

“Everything,” you whispered feeling his breath on your lips.

“Mmmm, really”, he said smirking his eyes half closed.

“Well, maybe not EVERYthing.” You smiled innocently letting the tip of your tongue trace his upper lip.

“We for sure have to talk about the things you wouldn’t do, really soon”, he said furling his eyebrows. “Maybe I would persuade you.” He chuckled mischievously.

“Oh, I am sure you would”, you whispered smiling.

You placed both your hands on his cheeks lifting his head up so you could look into his eyes.

“What do you need, baby”, you asked and let your thumb skim along his lower lip.

He parted his lips lightly furling his eyebrows again.

“Fuck me”, he hushed. “I want you to fuck me.”

Since usually he was the dominant part during sex, what you really enjoyed, his request surprised you a bit, but you were totally willing to fulfil his desire.

“I think I can do that”, you said smirking.

His words turned you on badly and the feeling of his hard cock beneath you let your body shiver with anticipation.

Your lips collided with his and you pushed your tongue into his mouth moaning quietly.

He gripped your waist and you pushed his head back on the rest exposing his throat. You left small kisses everywhere and circled his Adam’s apple with your tongue. Simultaneously you started to circle your hips letting your hand wander to his hard cock squeezing it through his pants. He was breathing raggedly, letting low moans escape his slightly parted lips.

You really enjoyed seeing him totally indulging in your doings. You started to bite his neck causing his body quiver a bit.

You straightened yourself again stroking his cock a few times more before lifting your body and standing up in front of him.

Automatically he leaned forwards pushing your shirt up and hungrily putting kisses on your belly and licking your hipbones.

You gripped into his hair enjoying his tongue and his light stubble on your body. You were a panting mess and almost forgot that you were in charge this time.

He started to pull your panties down moving his lips to your mound.

“Wait, wait, wait, baby, not today”, you said and tenderly pulled his head away by tugging his hair.

“Lean back again”, you said. “And pull down your pants.”

He did as you told and started unbuckling his belt while you took your shirt off slowly.

You stood in front of him only wearing your panties. He let his gaze wander up and down your body licking his lips. Finally he pulled down his pants exposing his cock.

You let your hand slip inside your panties and started to circle your clit slowly closing your eyes and tilting your head back. Soft moans escaped your lips.

When you opened your eyes again you saw Jason looking at you with hungry eyes.

You got back on his lap and kissed him tenderly. He deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue firmly into your mouth sighing deeply. He gripped your hips with one hand and placed the fingers of his other hand on your hot and wet folds.

“Uh, uh, uh,”, you made and gripped him by his wrists. “You won’t do nothing today, sweetheart.”

You pushed his arms down and took his cock into your hand. The other hand you placed at the back of his neck bringing his face closer to yours.

He breathed hard against your lips as you tightened your grip around his cock without further movement.

You licked his lips tenderly and slowly.

“God, (y/n)”, he sighed desperately.

At this you couldn’t put him off any longer and lowered your body placing his cock at your entrance. You let your pussy clench around his thick cock really slowly until his full length was inside of you. He moaned lowly and seized your hips, digging his fingernails into your skin. 

You started to circle your hips in a slow pace at first letting him moan out in agony.

Although you didn’t know for how long you could stand to torture him in this way, you enjoyed the little amount of power you had over him.

“You are so lovely”, you said and stroked his cheek.

“No I’m not”, he sighed with a little smirk.

When he looked at you with pleading eyes started to move faster. He was growling deeply now, kissing and biting your neck. You pushed him to the back rest and slowed down a bit again.

“Does this feel good, baby”, you asked rocking your hips steadily.

“Hell, yes”, he sighed.

“Do you want me to fuck you harder?”

“Yes, baby, do it already.”

At this you started to kiss him eagerly since your own arousal was unbearable by now and you were tired of playing games. You gripped the head rest and started to ride him harder and faster. You kept on kissing him enjoying his moaning into your mouth. You knew he was really close and you yourself felt your climax building up inside of you. You stopped kissing him and threw your head back enjoying the waves of pleasure hitting your body one by one.

Jason placed his hands on your breasts squeezing them tightly. A few moments later he came hard with a last low growl.

“Holy….fuck”, he hushed breathing deeply.

Seeing his relieved and slowly relaxing face was enough for you to reach your climax seconds after him.

He sat up straight and gripped you by your neck pulling you closer. He kissed you deeply and held you tight against his body.

“This was absolutely amazing”, he said.

“Yeah, I liked it too.” You smiled at him.

You were totally worn out so you just stayed close to him leaning against his chest. A few minutes later you unbuttoned his uniform and he took it off, followed by his remaining clothes. He lay down on the sofa and pulled you on top of him, holding you really tightly. You pressed your bare body against his and enjoyed the comfort of this absolute closeness. You closed your eyes listening to his steady and calm breathing.

“(y/n)”, he suddenly said.

“Mmmm,” you made and kept your eyes closed. His breathing was really hypnotizing and you just couldn’t escape sleeps fangs, you thought….

“I wanted to ask you something.”

You heard Jason’s voice but you couldn’t listen anymore since you dived further and further into the cosiness of peaceful sleep.


End file.
